disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cone Head
"Cone Head" is the second segment of the fifty-fourth episode of 101 Dalmatians: The Series. It aired on January 30, 1998. Plot At Hiccup Hole, Lucky is getting ready to show Cadpig, Rolly and Spot the "mother of all belly flops". Whilst his friends cheer him on, Mooch (present with Dipstick and Whizzer) taunts Lucky, commenting how his grandmother can jump off sofas higher than the branch that Lucky is on. Lucky takes Mooch's dare and climbs a higher branch. Cadpig jokes on going even higher, but Lucky takes her literally. Mooch taunts Lucky more, calling him a chicken and clucking like one (Spot attempts to give Mooch advice on how to do clucking noises). Cadpig warns Lucky not to jump so high, but Lucky does so anyway. When he lands in the water, he seems convinced things went fine until a tree branch falls on his head, knocking him out. Rolly drags him out of the water. Later, Dr. Winokur has stitched up Lucky's lacerations, and to make sure he doesn't pull them out, she fits him with a cone. Cadpig, Rolly and Spot are watching outside, and the pups are shocked about the cone, saying it's one of the worst things in dog kind. Roger emerges with Lucky from the vet van before it drives off. Roger then tries to prompt Lucky to join his friends again. Lucky doesn't want to due to the cone, but Roger thinks it's just that he's a little nervous after the accident. Roger also thinks Lucky doesn't know he looks silly in the cone, talking to himself on how people should look more for what's on inside than appearances. It is at this moment when Roger discovers that he has a bald spot, much to his horror. Cadpig, Rolly and Spot agree to pretend not to notice Lucky's cone, but Lucky isn't fooled and assures that they don't have to cover. Duchess and Princess notice Lucky's cone and figures he lost a bet, whilst Ed Pig cautions Lucky not to bust his lampshade and laughs. Cadpig tries assuring Lucky that Ed is laughing with him; however, Mooch shows up and begins making fun of Lucky's cone. Roger is still panicking over his bald spot, and when Anita calls him down for lunch, he grabs a Spray Can and attempts to stray his bald spot, the same color as his hair. Whilst he thinks it works, since the mirror shows his bald spot to be hair color now, he was in fact holding the can the wrong way round and had just sprayed the mirror. At the barn, the pups try to find a way to cover up Lucky's cone. They first being wrapping him in a feather boa. Nanny, however, pedals by and the boa gets caught on her bike, Lucky spins out of control into a water trough. Mooch taunts Lucky on how he's been looking for a new birdbath. The next attempt is putting a black mask over the cone; however, this makes Lucky incapable of seeing where he's going before he gets stuck on a wagon, which runs out of control and into a mud hole. Mooch taunts Lucky once again. Back with Roger, he tries to comb over the bald spot, but to no avail. He later tries using a hair growth formula; however, due to a feather causing him to sneeze, the formula is squirted all over his face, which becomes all hairy. The pups have now given Lucky's cone a couple of spots, but Lucky figures he looks like a giant freckle. Rolly suggests putting a bag over his head, but Lucky is fed up with trying to hide the cone and accepts that he's got to wear it. Whilst Cadpig is proud at this, Mooch calls Lucky a satellite dish. This causes Lucky to snap and challenges Mooch to meet him down at Hiccup Hole in ten minutes. He then gets Cadpig, Rolly and Spot to help get his cone off so he can challenge Mooch on equal footing, but the others concern that he will tear his stitches. Roger attempts to cover his bald spot with a junior wizard's kit hat, but he tears it. He then notices the toilet seat cover is similar to his hair and, after cutting some of it out, uses it as a toupee. At Hiccup Hole, Lucky challenges Mooch to a double jump, and whoever makes the bigger splash wins. Cadpig tries to stop them, but they fling her out the way and dive in. Later at the house, Roger, Anita and Nanny hear the pups howling and Roger's toupee falls in the gazpacho soup. They see Cadpig, Rolly and Spot dragging a knocked out Lucky and Mooch. Roger asks if anyone remembers Dr. Winokur's number. Later, Cadpig, Rolly and Spot are unable to see into the vet van, since she put up a curtain, but Cadpig tells them when Lucky comes out, they should act natural. Lucky emerges with the cone, and the three begin laughing at him. Lucky guesses that they think he looks stupid. He then agrees that he was stupid for taking the risk and says he'll wear the cone until his stitches have healed, no matter what it looks like. He also notes that the cone isn't the worst thing that can happen to a pup as Mooch emerges in traction, causing Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig and Spot to laugh at him as well. In the house, Winokur has joined the Dearlys for gazpacho, but Roger discovers his toupee in the soup. Anita asks him what's going on, and Roger confesses his bald spot. Anita assures Roger that she has always known, but it doesn't make a difference to her, since beauty is only skin deep. She, however, cautions Nanny not to mention the love handles, causing Roger to freak out. Trivia *Cadpig laughs at Lucky for having a cone in this episode, whilst she herself wore a cone in "Easy on the Lies". *The "Grow Gain" that Roger uses to clear up his bald spot is a parody of the hair-restoring product, . *Dr. Winokur also had to stitch up an injury of Lucky's in "Leisure Lawsuit"; however, he did not give him a cone in that episode. *In this episode, Roger mentions that the soup is gazpacho; however, it shows signs of steaming as if it were hot. In reality, gazpacho soup is supposed to be served cold. *This story was adapted into the book Cruella Returns; however, it was also mixed into the story of "Leisure Lawsuit". Other differences involved Mooch unraveling Lucky's feather boa, which as affected caused him to make the second injury to Cruella. Also in said adaptation, Cruella later got the cone stuck on her whilst chasing Lucky, and later on made it the new fashion trend from the House of DeVil. Gallery Lucky_THTCINDLDLDL.jpg Category:Television episodes Category:101 Dalmatians: The Series episodes